fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Suzukawa
Ran Suzukawa(鈴川蘭 Suzukawa Ran?) is one of main Cures''from Happiness Shine Precure!. She is the first lead cure(s) that not have a pink as theme color. Her alter ego is '''Cure Crystal'(キュアクリスタル Kyua Kuristaru?). She has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills,Cool, serious, excellent grades, a friendly girl. She will not let anyone bully her friends. She could be all kinds of sports and martial arts Primarily''Kendo''. family opened Suzukawa Dojo, her parents disappeared after Sairak appears. Her catchphrase is "power and beauty is a justice!". Appearance As Ran she have a Dark-blue ponytail hair, and Dark Orange Eyes.she uses a traditional headband with yellow and red ribbon. when not in school, she dressed like a traditional dress. When school she is known for fairness and seriousness, there are some teachers were afraid of him. As Cure Crystal : Tops A pink, purple, and blue top that is very colorful and has many tiny yellow markings all over it. At the chest is a blue, wing-like shaped ornament, possibly a stretched out bow with diamond shaped markings in the center. Comes with long blue gradiant gloves with pink diamonds on the top of the hands, and a gradiant blue choker with multiple colored diamonds. Skirt A blue skirt with dark blue gradiant on th top and mutiple petals of blue, pink, purple, and yellow lined in alternate colors and small parts of yellow cloth on each alternating, powder blue petal. Shoes Gradiant blue and white knee length boots with dark blue on the bottoms and pink diamonds over the toe. On the top part of the boots are designs of pink, blue, and other color diamonds. Accessory A sparkly blue, diamond pieced tiara with a single purple diamond in the center on top, and a gold section with a tiny pink diamond on the bottom. Comes with blue shard earrings. Personality She has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills,Cool, serious, excellent grades, a friendly girl. She will not let anyone bully her friends. However, she is feel alone, sad and often secretly. She was become cures for find his parents and defeat Pirate Queen. Relationship Dia - Cure Crystal's fairy partner. Unamed Grandfather - he is Ran's grandfather. Ruri Yumesaki - Ran and Ruri are a good friend, she always saved Ruri when in bullied. Minami Kenzaki - First, she dislike Minami. Ran think, Minami is annyoing and childish. But, after Minami tell what a true Friendship mean she and Minami become bestfriend. Cure Crystal "The Shine of Justice, Cure Crystal!!"' 正義の輝き,キュアクリスタル!! ''Seigi no kagayaki, kyua kuristaru Attacks *'Crystal Shower' *'Lovely Crystal Shoot' *'Crystal Rising Sword' - Cure Crystal created a sword from Crystal. *'Shiny Crystal Fantasista' - Cure Crystal's attack featured by Cure Rising Sword Etymology Suzukawa (鈴川) Suzu(鈴) means bell and Kawa (川) means river. Ran (蘭?) mean Orchid. Trivia *She is similiar with http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Cure_Fortune -They both have a similiar personality -They parents both disappear when A Villains appear -they both have their own fairy partner *she at first lead cure works alone alongside her fairy partner before Minami Kanzaki tell, what the meaning of "friendship" * She is the first lead cures, have a cold personality *she is have a similiar catchphrase with Cure Ace and Bad End Beauty * Cure Crystal is the first blue and lead Cure to have multiple sub colors. *she is the first lead cure have a blue theme color. * She is the third cure have a "Kawa" in japanese name. The first s Ellen Kurokawa and the second is "Ishikawa Iona (Cure Fortune)". *Ran is the second lead Pretty Cure to be good in both sports and in studies,the first is Aida Mana from DokiDoki Precure -She is the eight Pretty Cure overall to be good at sports -Ran is the eleven Pretty Cure known to be good in her studies. Category:BellRose~ Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Suzukawa Dojo